For The First Time
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Based on The Scripts "For the First Time".   They were bound to have this fight eventually.


_**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart **_

_**While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar **_

_**And we don't know how we got into this mad situation **_

_**Only doing things out of frustration**_

She tapped her fingers against her stomach, trying in vain to dispel the knots that have been inside for hours. Their motel door remained painfully shut, untouched since his departure. Her chest rose and fell in a silent pattern and she tried to keep her mind from considering the door staying unopened.

Caroline wanted so badly to skip this part and kiss and make up. She knew, though, the chances of that happening were slim. Something about this fight made her heart twist in ways it never had before. It hadn't been like their normal arguments, light and meaningless quarrels that they forget easily. It was horribly serious, but she knew deep down that they were cursed to have it eventually.

The problem was there, they both knew it. Yet they were stubborn beings and tried to ignore it for as long as possible, tried to hold onto their present happiness. They lived their nomadic life, fighting off all things evil and enjoying every moment of it. The everyday meetings with unholy monsters were bound to stir the base feelings in him and force him to recognize the truth.

She was a vampire. She was everything he was raised to hate and hunt. He shouldn't be keeping her alive and he definitely should be in a relationship with her. It was wrong.

Caroline couldn't remember what sparked the flame, but how it end stuck in her head.

_**We don't know we got into this mess, it's a gods test.**_

_**Someone help us cause we're doing our best **_

"_Am I supposed to act like this is okay?" His voice was rough, a side affect of shouting. "Because it's __**not**__, Caroline. This is beyond okay!"_

_ "What do you want me to do?" She stood a yard away, her hands clenched in fists by her sides. "I can't change what I am! I would if I could, Dean. But I can't! I'm stuck like this!"_

_ "I know," The sentence came as a roar. "I know you can't change, but I can't hide the fact that when I see your eyes widen at the sight of blood, that I don't feel the need to take you down!"_

_ A tear slid from one of her eyes as she spoke in a shaky voice, "I'm not a monster."  
>He swallowed the lump forming in his throat at the sight of her crying and looked away. "I-I can't. I don't think I can do this."<em>

_ "No. No. No." She shook her head at him. "Don't say that. Don't you dare, Dean Winchester. We can make this work. We love each other. That's all that matters." The statement came out as a plead. _

_ He refused to meet her begging blue eyes and reached for his jacket, "I don't know if love can work this out for us, Care." And with that, he left._

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**_

That had been hours ago.

Since then she had stayed in one spot on the bed as her body remained still except the nervous tapping of her fingers. All she wanted was him to return despite the pain her no longer beating heart felt at the thought of having to face his anger.

Her ears caught the sound of heavy, _familiar_ foot steps in the hall. Her fingers froze in the air and she turned her head to the door. The doorknob turned as her worried blue eyes watched. He entered the room carrying a crumpled paper bag. She sat up immediately, her eyes trained on him as he made his way to the tiny kitchen.  
>He settled himself in one of the poorly built chairs, turning the bag over in his hand slowly. His hair was mussed and his eyes were unreadable from her spot. The whole time he didn't say a word.<p>

Caroline closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. The chances of a dagger being in that bag were considerably large. "Dean, please don't do this." She kept her eyes closed, hoping to hide from reality.

He remained silent, but she could hear him move from the chair. The mattress shifted as he sat himself besides her on the bed. Caroline refused to open her eyes still. She didn't want to-no, she couldn't see him holding a stake meant for her.

Unexpectedly, she felt his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. A sob slipped out as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. _Please may this not be the last time he holds me….._

"Care," He spoke softly, all traces of anger gone. His lips moved against her ear. "I don't have faith in a lot things. Hell, I don't have faith in God but," He paused, "I have faith in what we have. I love you. So we'll make it through this. "

Caroline raised her head, surprised and confused. "But you said—"

His jaw tightened, "I'm not giving up on us."

She stared at him a moment longer, scrutinizing his face to check if he was lying. His serious countenance won her over and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Her eyes welled up with tears again, but this time out of happiness. He averted his gaze, reaching to the side and pulling out the brown bag. Before she could speak, he took out a wine bottle from inside.

"I got it from the gas station down the street." He explained, half smiling. "I thought maybe we could crack a bottle open and stay in."

She glanced at the bottle, noticing the cheap price, and smiled. "Like old times."

"My thoughts exactly." He put his hand to her face, wiping away a fallen tear.

_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine **_

_**Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah **_

_**We're smiling but we're close to tears**_

_**Even after all these years **_


End file.
